Activities. Refine measures for assessment of both parent and child behavior during the toddler period and pilot the assessment on both an at- risk and high-risk sample. Examine the intergenerational risk factors for CD by assessing parenting variables on a sample of OYS boys who are now fathers. Upon completion of these pilot studies, apply for a R01 to continue assessing the OYS children and assessment for the toddler intervention project. Pilot a small prevention project using an at-risk sample with the assessment package developed. Use the results of the small prevention project to pilot test the intervention in higher risk populations in collaboration with Carolyn Webster-Stratton. Apply for a larger scale demonstration project.